The Black Lion
by ladykempton
Summary: AU Joanna survives, Tyrion thrives, Cersei doesn't go to Maggy the Frog but she is still vicious towards Tyrion as a baby, Joanna convinces Tywin that Tyrion is worthy of House Lannister but he still wants Jaime as his heir, so Joanna convinces Tywin to give Tyrion a Keep of his own when he is of age.


**The Black Lion**

 **Disclaimer; Don't own anything.**

 **Summery AU Joanna survives, Tyrion thrives, Cersei doesn't go to Maggy the Frog but she is still vicious towards Tyrion as a baby, Joanna convinces Tywin that Tyrion is worthy of House Lannister but he still wants Jaime as his heir, so Joanna convinces Tywin to give Tyrion a Keep of his own when he is of age.**

 **271 AC**

Joanna Lannister was glad that Tywin had been so concerned about his wife when she had informed him that she was bleeding a little half threw her pregnancy, he had in turn called upon Maesters from the Citadel and healers from cross the Narrow Sea to help.

Now at the end of her pregnancy, there was a lot of blood, too much.

Joanna strained too push the baby out, every thing was greying out.

Then there was blinding white pain as the baby finale was pulled free of her, she fell back on to the bed gasping for breath, she could hear the midwives and Maesters she wondered why they seemed shocked but soon her wondering fading as she past out.

Several hours later Joanna awoke she winced in pain as she sat up, she saw something massive move beside her, she turned and looked up, her head slowly craned up to the face of the Maester.

She had been pleasantly surprised when the massive Maester had arrived, the man was quite simply too big to be allowed, the man was so tall and huge that he actually made the Mountain that Rides look positively short besides him.

But unlike the cold blooded rapist and murderer the Maester was kind and calm.

The Maester had dark brown almost black eyes and a comely face, though you could almost only ever see his eyes and noise the rest of his face was covered in an almost wild thick brown beard as well as thick shoulder length hair.

"My Lady" Said the giant Maester.

Joanna sighed "My baby?" She asked softly the Maester smiled "He lives, but he is a Dwarf" He said Joanna blinked a few times.

"He will live though?" She asked the Maester nodded his head "I will see him" She said once more the Maester nodded he stood his massive body casting a shadow over her bed as he walked over to the bed chamber door, Joanna smiled as the tall Maester bent his head to go threw the door but even then the top of his head grazed the top of the door.

A few minutes later the Maester stepped back in.

The baby was so small he could fit in the palm of the Maester's hand.

He carefully handed the sleeping babe to Joanna.

Joanna looked down at the babe, she could see the thick golden hair, she gently took hold of the babies tiny hand though stunted she could clearly see four fingers and a thumb with tiny pink nails, she then looked at his tiny feet and again could clearly see five stunted toes with perfect tiny pink nails.

"You can have no more children, another will kill you it took us awhile to stop the bleeding" Said the Maester, Joanna sighed and nodded, she had been warned after she had the twins that another pregnancy could be fatal and it very nearly had been.

But Joanna had been determined to give Tywin a spare heir, she had learned early on that Jaime had no interest in being a Lord, all he cared about was being a Knight, Joanna sighed deeply she heard the rustle of cloth she looked at the Maester as he pulled out a vile of light pink liquid he swirled it before he uncorked it.

"What is that?" She asked the Maester looked up "A potion from across the Narrow Sea, it is primarily used by the whores and bed slaves, it causes baron wombs" He said as he held the vile out to her.

Joanna looked at the vile "Will it effect my milk, I wish to feed my Son" She sadly the Maester smiled at her, he shook his great head "No My Lady your milk will not be effected only your womb" He said.

With another sigh she took the vile.

"It's best drank quickly My Lady the taste is unpleasant" He cautioned.

Joanna sighed again and threw the potion back in one go, the Maester was not wrong the taste was unpleasant, in fact it was more then unpleasant, Joanna gasped for breath and shuddered with disgust she screwed up her face in disgust as the taste lingered after awhile the taste faded, she gave another little shudder "God's that as vile!" She said the Maester handed her some wine to wash the potion down.

Joanna gladly drank it.

"No more children then" She said softly she looked down at her last child she smiled as she saw that he had awoken, she saw a pair of green eyes gazing at her.

"Hello my little cub" She said softly as she stroked his chubby check, he smiled at her "Are you hungry?" She asked she looked at the Maester who smiled and helped her after a few moments the baby was latched on to her breast and was feeding hungrily, it made her wonder if he had been feed since he came out of her.

"Was there anyone with him?" She asked the Maester shook his head.

This angered Joanna, she knew she would not be able to feed her son all the time what with her duty's as Lady of the Rock, she would find a suitable wet nurse as well as suitable servants to attend her son.

After a while the baby dozed his belly full, Joanna detached her son and handed him to the Maester while she did her gown back up.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door "Enter!" She called as the baby was returned to her.

A servant entered "Lord Tywin my lady" He said Joanna nodded to allow her husband entry the servant bowed a few moments later Tywin entered the Maester stood and towered over Tywin he gave a bow and walked over to the side in case he was needed.

Tywin sat on the edge of the bed he looked at the babe that now slept in his beloved wife's arms.

He would be lying if he said he was not disappointed that his last child was a Dwarf.

"He is our Son" Said Joanna as though warning him as a Lioness would warn if you strayed too close to their new born cub.

Tywin smiled "His life will not be easy" He warned her Joanna looked at him "He is a Lannister" She simply Tywin nodded.

For a moment the two parents looked down at their forever smallest child as he slept deeply "He was unattended, I will not have him left alone" Commanded Joanna.

"He shall have a wing the same as Jamie and Cersei as well as his own staff, guards and Maester" She said she glanced at the silent giant Maester "Maester Ruben will be my Son's Maester?" She asked.

Ruben smiled broadly behind his thick beard "I would be honoured My Lady, what is my new Lords name?" He asked.

Joanna looked down at her sleeping baby, she then looked at Tywin who sighed and gave a nod "Tyrion of House Lannister" She said as she softly stroked his check.

 **A few weeks later.**

Jaime looked down at his new Brother, he then looked at his Mother "He's tiny!" He said as he reached into the crib and softly held Tyrion's tiny hand, Tyrion squirmed Jaime's eyes went wide, he dropped the tiny hand he looked at Joanna fearing that he had hurt him.

Joanna smiled at him "You didn't hurt him, its almost time for his dinner" She said she indicated to a wet nurse.

Joanna found that her milk had run dry after a few weeks, though it had done this with the twins as well so she had found a pair wet nurses who took turns to feed her baby son.

The wet nurse came forward and with practiced ease picked up the now moaning Tyrion and soon Tyrion stopped moaning and hungrily suckled.

Jaime sat next to Joanna and waited for Tyrion to finish feeding.

"Will he get bigger?" He suddenly asked Joanna looked at him and sighed "Maester Ruben believes he will only grow to be as tall as you are now maybe a little taller but no more" She said Jaime nodded "He can be my Squire when I become a Knight, he can be my Egg to my Duncan the Tall" He said with a nod, Joanna smiled and laughed softly "Mayhaps he can" She said as she gave him a one armed hug.

"Where is your Sister?" She asked.

Jaime sighed "She didn't want to see him she keeps saying mean things about him, she calling him a monster and that he should die already" He said Joanna shook her head.

Joanna had heard such things from her own servants and ladies in waiting it honestly worried her what Cersei was thinking, she almost didn't trust Cersei to be alone with her new Brother but her oldest child had shown no interest in seeing her last sibling.

With a sigh Joanna watched as the wet nurse softly rocked Tyrion as she patted his back after a few moments Tyrion burped loudly Jaime laughed at the loud sound that came from his tiny Brother.

Joanna smiled she bent down and whispered "You were much louder, you rattled windows when you belched" She said causing Jaime to laugh even more.

After a short time Tyrion soon feel asleep Joanna indicated to Jamie the wet nurse handed him the baby Jaime eyes went wide as he was handed the baby he looked at his Mother she smiled at him "What if I drop him!" Said Jaime.

Joanna smiled at him "You wont if you are careful" She told him.

For a while Jaime stared at his little Brother.

Joanna smiled as Jamie softly told his sleeping baby Brother all the adventures they would have when Tyrion was a little older.

After an hour Tyrion was placed in his crib and a drowsy Jaime was carried to his rooms by his Maester.

Joanna stood and look down at Tyrion as he snored softly she sighed deeply "I will sleep in my Husbands chambers tonight" She informed the wet nurse, who nodded "I just have to go to the privy my Lady" She said Joanna blinked "Why don't you?, my Son can be left alone for a short time" She said the wet nurse smiled "I wish to use the privy in the other room my Lady" She said Joanna raised an eyebrow then the wet nurse answered the unasked question.

"The hinges make a loud noise, I don't wish to startle the Little Lord form his sleep, I have informed the servants and I have been assured that the hinges will be dealt with tomorrow" She said.

Joanna nodded understanding.

She waved the wet nurse to use the other privy, the wet nurse gave a bow and left.

Joanna stood for a short while and looked at her little Son, she the bent down and gave him a soft kiss "Sleep well my Little Lion cub" She said softly.

With that she turned and left the room, she didn't notice someone standing around the corner.

The person silently snuck in to the room.

Cersei glared at the monster that was asleep, she hated it, it would bring nothing but shame to her House, it could ruin her chances to marry the crown Prince, she continued to glare down at the sleeping monster, it was ugly and imperfect, why did her parents have to have another child they had her and Jaime who were perfect why ruin it with the monster.

The longer she looked at it the angrier the she got until she slashed the monster across the face with the letter opener that she had brought with her.

Cersei stared at the green eyes that stared at her "I hate you, you are ugly, your a monster" She hissed at him she smiled cruelly as she reached in and pinched his nose and with the letter opener cut his nose, she had never heard anything make such a noise as she cut away the tip of the nose and dropped on the floor she the stamped on it "Hurry up and die monster, once you are dead everything will return to normal once you are gone" She hissed before she quickly fled the room as she rounded the corner she heard the stamp of feet as the guards came running.

Just as Cersei returned to her rooms she heard the wet nurse's high pitched scream as she found the monster.

Cersei smiled as she climbed into her bed, soon everything would be back to the way it was before the monster came along, once a few weeks had gone by everything would be as it was and the monster would be forgotten, the added bonus would be that Jaime would return to her chambers, soon sleep claimed her and her dreams were full of her silver haired Prince.

 **A short time later.**

Joanna stood in Tyrion's room Tywin by her side, she watched as Maester Ruben attended him, Casterly Rock had been sealed to try and find the would be assassin but so far no one more had been found, Tyrion's wet nurse had, had to be led away and dosed with milk of the poppy to calm her down after she had come running at the sound of her charge screaming in pain, her scream of finding his bloody mutilated face had been even louder then the babes.

"What monster would do such a thing to a sleeping babe in his crib?" asked Joanna as she continued to watch as Tyrion was attended Tywin shook his head.

Though he had, had the children killed during the Tarbeck and Reyne rebellion they had not been mutilated but killed quickly and cleanly.

Tywin shook his head "I don't know, I swear if any House did this they will suffer the same fate as the Reyne's and the Tarbeck's" Vowed Tywin.

Joanna gave a nod after a short while Ruben came over Joanna tried to ignore his bloody hands.

"What news Maester?" Asked Tywin.

The massive Maester sighed deeply "He will live, but he will be scared" He said.

"His nose?" As Joanna.

Ruben sighed again "Whom ever it was cut the tip off as well as slashed him across the face that can be easily dealt with but his nose is a little more complicated, there is a procedure that I have performed a number of times while I was in the far East, I could perform this on Lord Tyrion but it will be quite painful for the little Lord" He said.

Joanna chewed her lip unsure "The procedure best performed as soon as possible My Lady" Said Ruben.

Joanna bowed her head then nodded, Ruben glanced at Tywin who also nodded, Ruben bowed and return to Tyrion side "Its is best if you wait outside" Said Ruben as he washed his hands in some warm water Tywin nodded and firmly led Joanna out of the room.

Twenty minutes later Tyrion screams of pain echoed threw the Rock.

Joanna screwed her eyes closed and covered her ears to try a drown out her Son's screams of pain.

Tywin held her close to comfort her, in his mind he thought of what House would dare and strike a Lannister in such away.

Joanna was sure that she was going to rip her self from Tywin's grip as Tyrion's screams echoed around her the after an hour the screams seemed to fade.

A short time later Ruben exited the room.

Joanna looked t the massive Maester "Is it done?" She asked almost weakly.  
Ruben nodded "Yea My Lady, it is done we'll know in a few days if the procedure worked or not" He said sounding tired.

"May I see him?" She asked Ruben nodded and opened the door and led them both in.

Joanna walked over to the table where Ruben assistants were finishing up Joanna looked at her son "Why is his face so swollen?" She asked as she tentatively stroked his golden hair.

"That is due to stress and the everything that has happened it will reduce in a short time" He promised.

Joanna nodded, she continued to stroke his hair she didn't look at Tywin as she spoke "I want his guard tripled" She said her voice hard Tywin nodded then slowly and almost hesitantly he reached over and held his Son's tiny hand, then slowly Tyrion's red rimmed eyes open and Tywin saw his green eyes "He has your eyes My Lady" He said as he stared at him, Joanna smiled at him for a while the two parents watched their child watch them before sleep over came him and he slept once more.

 **272 AC**

Joanna sat besides Tywin at the High table.

It was Tyrion's first name day, he had received many gifts, from his Father he had received a Keep of his own when he reached his manhood, though until that day it would be managed by Joanna.

Joanna's hand rested on the thick roll of parchment that gave Tyrion the Keep as well the surrounding land.

The Keep was in the mountains above Castamere.

Joanna had been recently informed by the chief engineer that great veins of coal had been found as well other minerals and ores.

He had informed Joanna that the mountain was a now dead volcano and there was a chance of diamonds being found deeper in the veins of coal, Castamere had been reopened and drained and already tons of gold was already coming out of the reopened gold mine, though there was more coal coming out, Joanna found it amusing that the Reyne's had not mined the tons of coal that was far from them, she supposed they had not wanted something so dirty to make their gold, though Joanna though that was foolishness in the depths of a long Winter most people would prefer a sack of coal to a sack of gold, gold could not keep you warm if you get stuck during a snow storm on your way to a near by town.

She shook her head, Tywin had given Joanna the deeds to the Keep not long after the attack on Tyrion.

Joanna had arranged for engineers to build a great fortress in the mountain itself the chief engineer had proudly produced designs for Joanna's approval a short time later he had stated that given a few decades the Black Mountain or the Black Keep as it was now being called would be as great as Casterly Rock and much bigger in fact the Black Keep was already bigger then Casterly Rock.

Joanna had soothed Tywin's ire when she told him that a Father always want's his Son's to surpass him, Tywin had given her the smile that he only had for her and had bowed to her wisdom.

Joanna glanced at her little son as he laughed as Jaime played with him, Joanna then glanced at Cersei who was sulking, she hated the fact that people were paying attention to Tyrion or as she called him the scared monster.

Joanna suspected that Cersei had been the one to hurt Tyrion but there was no actual proof other then a maid servant finding one of Cersei's shoes with a large spot of blood on the sole.

She had shuddered at what she believed her daughter had done.

Joanna smiled softly as Tyrion laughed happily as Jaime crashed the two toy jousters together "I win! I win!" He shouted as one of the jousters fell off its horse, Jaime grinned at his brother "Again?" He asked.

Tyrion nodded and clapped his hands "Again! Again!" He called.

Joanna continue to smile as Jaime returned the jouster to it's horse "Ready?" He asked Tyrion nodded.

"TOOT, TOOT!" Said Jaime before he pushed the two horses together their wooden wheels rolled forward, Jaime released them and the two jousters rolled quickly towards each other.

The jousters hit for a second nothing happed then one of them fell off its horse Tyrion laughed and clapped, Jaime laughed with his brother.

Joanna knew that soon Jaime would leave to be fostered at Crakehall, she wanted Jaime to have this time with his little brother before he lift in a few days.

Cersei had hated the idea of her twin leaving the Rock, but Joanna had wanted to remove Jaime from Cersei once she caught them in bed together prior to Tyrion's birth.

In a few weeks Joanna and Tywin would go to the Black Keep to see how the construction work was going.

They had received many reports on both the work and the different ores that were now coming out of the deep massive mine that The Black Keep was seating on.

Tyrion's personnel vault was already full and a second was currently being carved out, every Lannister who lived in the Rock had their own vault most were over half full.

Several hours later the party came to an end Tyrion was carried to his chambers in he had one of his jousting toys clutched in his hand as he slept deeply a soft smile on his face, Joanna smiled as well wondering if he was dreaming of joisting with his brother, she felt a pang in her heart knowing that Tyrion would most likely never be able to enter a tourney due to his size.

Tywin had agreed that Tyrion should be given at least some basic training in arms when he was of age, so that he could at least defend him self if there was a need too.

 **A few weeks later.**

Joanna felt the carriage come to a stop, soon the door open she heard the carriage step being lowered.

She smiled as Tywin stood there ready to help her out of the carriage "My Lord" She said with a smile as she took his hand and stepped out of the carriage and then walked besides him.

Soon they came to the temporary entrance to the Black Keep.

After exiting the lift that took them up to the main Keep Joanna could not hide her surprise and awe as she saw the main entry hall.

The hall was massive light streamed in from three massive holes, she craned her head up as she saw men carefully cut at the rock as they carved it.

She could see the thick columns rise high and near vanished in to the ceiling.

"My Lord! My Lady! Welcome to the Black Keep!" Said the chief engineer with a bow.

"The build is going well?" Asked Tywin as he looked around the massive hall Joanna suppressed a smile knowing that Tywin was hugely impressed by what he was seeing.

"Yes My Lord it is, a luminous type of rock of different shades of white and green was discover not long ago, you can see how luminous the rock is" He said pointing towards the three massive holes.

"That is this rock you speak of?" Asked Joanna the engineernodded.

"Yes My Lady, the rock can be cut very thin there are in fact two rocks in the holes one white the other green natural light makes the rock glow even brighter at night so the hall always has light" Said the engineer sounding very proud.

A few minutes later they went to the engineer office.

On the table was designs, Joanna attention was caught by one in particular "What is this?" Asked Joanna as she indicated to it she was sure the man was going explode with pride if his chest swelled to much.

"That My Lady is the face of the main hall from the outside it should be completed in a few months, obsidian or Dragon glass as it is commonly known as was found and is being carefully carved" He said

Joanna looked at the design it was the face of a Lion roaring, she gasped "The three massive holes!" She said.

The engineer grinned and nodded with pride.

Tywin looked at it she could see that he was impressed, it would show the power of his House and remind the small folk as well as the banner men of their wealth.

Joanna was stunned by the sheer size of the Black Keep, she shuddered to think what would have happened if the Ryne's had ever gotten their greedy hands on the vast wealth that was under the Black Mountain.

Joanna lay in the chambers that had been set up for them for their visit, it was pleasantly warm in the Keep due to the hot springs that were under the Keep.

The Black Keep was even bigger then she had thought, in time it would beat Casterly Rock in sheer size as well wealth.

With a sigh she settled besides Tywin, soon he would return to Kings-landing to continue to duties as Hand though from what he had been telling her about Aerys the realms was in for a rough time.

It seemed that Aerys's mind seemed to be slipping.

 **282 AC Kings-Landing.**

Joanna was bored, the only reason she was here was because Aerys had commanded her presents.

Her eyes glanced at Jaime, besides him sat his new wife Elia Martell they had married not long after he turned ten and eight name days, Cersei had not been happy that her twin was to marry.

Joanna was disappointed with her selfishness it was alright for her marry in the future but not her twin.

Tyrion was seating next to her his big green eyes watching the knights with excitement.

Joanna could hear the whispers of the people of Aerys's court.

" _I don't know how Lady Joanna can stand to sit next to it!"_ Said one voice.

" _I don't know why Lord Tywin did not have it exposed at birth!?"_ Said another voice.

" _Do you see the scar on its face?, they say its wet nurse was so disgusted that she had to feed it she slashed its face!_ " Said another.

Joanna was startled when something touched her hand she looked down and saw Tyrion stunted hand stroked hers though he was not looking at.

Joanna smiled softly as she held his hand in hers she felt his thumb stroke her hand in comfort.

Though Tyrion was watching the jousts he could hear every thing, off to the side Joanna could see one of Tyrion's Maester's taking discreet notes she smiled softly and gave her son's had a squeeze, they were Lions and Lion's did not care for the opinions of sheep.

Joanna glanced at the banners that lined the tourney ground, she could see the black Stag of the Baratheon's, the brown Bear of the Mormont's, the grey Dire Wolf of the Stark's as well as the silver Trout of the Tully's to name but a few of the House's that were present.

Joanna could see Lady Lyanna Stark recently married to the heir to Storms End Robert Baratheon, Joanna could clearly see that Lyanna resented being married to the loud Baratheon.

Instead of living at Storms End she lived at Winterfell, being that her Husband had not taken her to Storms End.

And if the rumors were true, Robert Baratheon had Fathered a number of bastards and had acknowledged at least one of them but it seemed that the loud Baratheon was well on his way to rivalling Aegon the Unworthy in terms of the amount of bastards he had.

With a sigh Joanna continued to watch the joust.

The joust was in honour of Prince Rhaegar's betrothal to Cersei Lannister, after Jaime had married Elia Martell thus removing a bride for Ayres to marry his son to, leaving only Cersei.

Joanna secretly was not pleased at the idea of Cersei's betrothal, though she took consolation in the fact that Ayres would not live forever.

She glanced at Tyrion, she had an idea for a wife for her younger son but it would not take place for several years.

Even though Tyrion was only ten and one he had shown he had more maturity then most young men who were five years older then him.

As such he had been given the Black Keep, number of years earlier.

Joanna sighed deeply as two Knight charged each other.

She knew that this tourney was to celebrate the betrothal of Rhaegar but it was also a show of power on Ayres, a feeble show at that as far as Joanna was concerned.

Her eyes glanced over to Ayres, she shuddered as she saw his long curled nails and long matted hair.

She knew that Ayres was a both a weak man as well as a weak King, he had been jealous for years at Tywin's ease of command as well as his vast wealth.

That jealousy had only gotten worse since Duskendale, for the rumors she had heard it had taken the Small council months to convince Ayres to leave the Red Keep for few hours to attend the joust.

She sighed again preparing her self for the feast that night she was not looking forward to it.

 **That night in the Great Hall.**

She knew, she knew that Ayres would say something or do something to publicly humiliate Tywin, it was only a matter of time.

"Is your Youngest here?" Asked Ayres with a glint in his purple eyes.

"Yes your Grace" Answered Tywin calmly though Joanna knew her Lord Husband would grind his teeth if he could Ayres grinned in victory.

"Well let us see him then!" He commanded with glee.

Tywin gave a nod he stood his back straight he indicated to Tyrion, who slide off his chair and walked over to his Father, Joanna dug her finger nails in to her palms as she heard the titters from some of Ayres hanger's on.

"My son Tyrion" Said Tywin his fingers grazing Tyrion shoulder though if Tywin's hand could rest on Tyrion's shoulder it would be there, but due to his small height Tywin could only graze his fingers over his shoulder with out crouching down.

Both Tywin and Tyrion stood tall and proudly before the mad King.

Ayres looked at Tyrion, Ayres gave a bark of a laugh "You are the image of your Father boy!" Said Ayres, several in the gathered crowd laughed with Ayres.

Tyrion raised an eyebrow at Ayres's joke, it was well known that it was in fact Joanna that he resembled most rather then his Father.

People still laughed until Tyrion spoke "Thank you your Grace, it is a great honour to resemble my Lord Father" Said Tyrion.

People stopped laughing, Joanna hid her smile as Tyrion easily spun Ayres's intended insult into a compliment with expert skill, Gods help any one who tried to match words with Tyrion when he was a man grown.

Ayres snapped his mouth closed he continued to look at Tyrion who matched the King with his own look.

Slowly Ayres began to squirm in his chair as Tyrion continue to return Ayres's stare, Joanna saw Ayres seemingly shrink under Tyrion gaze, it would seem that Ayres was finally beginning to realise that a Lion no matter its size was not easily cowed by any one even a King.

Trying to salvage what ever pride Ayres he still had which was no much at all he dismissed Tyrion who gave a bow and returned to his seat besides Joanna.

Tywin also returned to his seat, his back even straighter then before and pride swelling in his chest.

Joanna sat a little straighter in her seat, they had one the battle and no doubt they would win the war.

Joanna glanced at Cersei, who was silently fuming besides her betrothed, who seemed disinterested in everything that was going on he almost looked bored.

It had been decided not to inform Cersei what else Gerion had returned with upon his long over due return five years before.

Not only had he found and returned Bright roar, but he had also brought a dragon egg as a belated name day gift for Tyrion.

As well as a dark haired boy with purple eyes.

Though the boy never left the Black Keep, Joanna knew that the boy was the last of House Blackfrye on his Mothers side.

Joanna had been quite stunned when Gerion had arrived with the boy whom it was discovered was the Grandson of Aegor Rivers or Bittersteal as he was more famously called, the boy was only a few years older then her younger son.

Gerion had found the boy in Essos as a slave, as the boys Father had been of noble birth but had squandered the family wealth and had only taken the boys Mother as a wife thinking that she had away to get her hands on the wealth of House Targaryen.

Not long after the boys birth had he come to the realisation that she could not get her hands on the gold he so desired.

A few years after his birth, his Mother died and his Father still yearned for what ever gold he could get, had sold the boy to passing slaver with out a care or a backwards glance.

Not long after Gerion had happened by and out of pity for him had bought him then promptly freed him.

The boy had then told him his tale as well as his name, his Mother wished her son to have an honourable name had named him after his Grandsire Aegor Rivers.

Aegor was a smart boy, he didn't use his family name he was just Aegor from Essos.

Aegor had already created his own personnel arms A Black Stallion with Red wings on a field pale orange minus flames coming out of the Stallion's nostrils.

Aegor had already sworn himself to Tyrion and had proved that he had great skill with any weapon he laid his hand upon.

It had also not been mentioned that a year after his return the Dragon egg had hatched deep with in the depths of the Black Keep.

She knew that if the King discovered that there was once more a Dragon in the world Ayres would demand the Dragon as his own.

It amazed Joanna the Dragon was still a great secret.

 **283 AC**

The Lannister's were caught in the middle, they had to choose between the Crown and the rebels.

Though to be honest it was not known why Robert Baratheon had raised the banners.

They knew that Lyanna Stark had died in the birthing bed in Winterfell, giving Robert a legitimate heir to the Stormlands.

And it seemed for some reason Robert Baratheon blamed Rhaegar for her death though the crown Prince had not seen Lyanna since the tourney a year before.

Though they could understand why the Starks were marching, the King had summoned Lord Rickard and his heir Brandon to King's-Landing to answer for Robert Baratheon's allegation.

Then with out any kind of provocation the King had Rickard and Bandon killed.

He had then ordered that Jon Arryn to hand over his wards to the crown to be hostages.

Jon Arryn had refused thus the rebellion grew.

Because of their inaction in the rebellion Robert decided that the Lannister's were the enemy and had started to march towards the Westerland's.

Tywin fumed his army had been caught off guard, he didn't under stand why Baratheon was attacking them, it seemed that in this war you were ether on Roberts side or the Targaryen's there was no middle ground.

Tywin hissed as his wound was attended to, the army was beaten but not broken they needed time to recover.

But it seemed that, that was not going happen.

Roberts army was on the other side of the great valley.

Tywin glanced at the map, they were a few hours march away from the Black Keep, Tywin turned and looked into the distance he could just see the great Lion head of the Black Keep.

The men were tired and hurt.

"Too arms!" Yelled some one.

Tywin closed his eyes as Robert charged forward with his host once more.

He stood and walked over to his horse and climbed on to it he drew his sword he raised it high "Casterly Rock!" He roared the cheer went up.

 **Several hours later.**

Tywin was sure that he would never get the smell of blood from his nostrils there had been several short but bloody battles, the Baratheon army out numbered them.

He sagged as yet another shout went up, Tywin cursed Rhaegar because his good Son had not arrived and no word had be received when help would arrive.

He could hear the thump of hooves, he knew he would die on this blood soaked ground.

 **Roberts lines.**

Stannis Baratheon frowned he had only come because it was his duty, he looked at Robert who was reviling in the bloody battle.

He didn't know why Robert blamed Rhaegar's for Lyanna's death, even though she had died bearing Robert a legitimate Son.

Nor did he understand why Robert was attacking the Lannister's.

It was then Stannis heard a noise, it was horse's he frowned he looked into the distance, soon the sound of horse drowned out the battle it was then that Stannis saw them, horses thousands of them.

By now every one had gone silent and still at the sight of the fast approaching horse's

Then another sound even drowned out the horse's.

Aloud roar.

Stannis's eyes went wide as a black and gold coloured dragon glided over the charging horse's, every one was silent and still as both the Dragon and the charging horse neared.

Stannis shook his head he turned and looked at the stunned army.

"Pull back! Pull back!" Yelled Stannis.

The men began to run away from the fast approaching dragon.

"Stay you bastards!" Yelled Robert.

But the men wouldn't listen, they ran Stannis looked back at the dragon his eyes went wider as the dragon opened its great maw, Stannis saw a bright orange glow at the back of the dragons throat.

Without hesitation Stannis kicked his horse, the horse galloped away from the dragon he looked behind him the dragon was even closer.

Then suddenly fire belched from the dragons mouth, men screamed as they were vaporised by the intense flames.

Stannis kicked his horse harder he glanced behind him, all he saw was a wall of flame.

Then the flames stopped and the dragon flew over head.

Roaring as it went.

Stannis was not a fool the rebellion was finished, they had no chance ageist a dragon as well as the thousands of fresh horses that was cutting down men who were running for their lives.

Stannis looked towards the Lannister army.

He closed his eyes, he heard the flap of the dragon's wings it was coming back.

With out a second thought he turned towards the Lannister's, he ducked as the dragon flew low but not so low as to knock him off his horse though the dragons thick claws where mere inches from were his head had been a few seconds before.

Stannis rode up to Tywin and handed him his sword hilt first "Call the dragon off My Lord, the day is yours, all I ask is our men be allowed to return homes" He said.

Tywin looked at Stannis, there was a heavy thud Stannis turned then gasped as the massive dragon slowly walked towards them, it then stopped for a few seconds the dragon just stared at them until it opened its mouth and let out a bone rattling roar.

The rebellion was finished.

 **Several hours later.**

Stannis sat in a the Lannister tent, before him was a treaty that kept most of House Baratheon out of the short lived rebellion.

In exchange certain things were demanded.

Jon Baratheon would remain in Winterfell till is his nineteenth name day, he then would go to Storms End a claim his birth right.

Stannis would be castellan for his nephew, his Brother Renly would be fostered at High Garden.

Stannis him self would marry Genna Lannister the next year after her marriage to Emmon Frey was put aside, the year was to be sure she was not with child.

Stannis had been think of marrying Selyse Florent but thought that the marriage of him and Tywin Lannister's only sister was as much better prospect in the long run.

In four years Stannis's only sister Elizabeth Baratheon would marry Tyrion Lannister when they both turned sixteen.

Stannis sighed deeply, he then sighed his name.

In a way it was a good thing that Robert was dead, Stannis had never had a great love for his older brother, he could well have led House Baratheon to ruin with his constant whore and drinking.

Stannis sat back he looked at his signature as the ink dried on the parchment.

He had promised his Father that he would always look after Elizabeth and make sure she had a suitable marriage he liked to think he had kept that vow after Elizabeth was marrying in to a very powerful and wealthy family.

Stannis looked up as he heard a commotion outside the tent he looked at Tywin who looked as confused as he was.

Soon Kevan Lannister walked in he held a small roll of parchment.

"Brother! Word from King's-Landing!" He said as he handed him the scroll.

Tywin unrolled the scroll, he raised an eyebrow he then looked at Kevan "Is this confirmed?" He asked Kevan nodded "Several Raven's have arrived it's true" He said.

Stannis was a little surprised when the scroll was slide across the table towards him, he caught it and unrolled it, he read the scroll his eyebrows rose "The King is dead?".

 **This demanded to be written, I decided to make Tyrion two years older so that he is twelve at the time of the rebellion, I have fudged many other things, I also gave Stannis a Sister and killed Robert.**

 **This is an alternate universe/time line.**

 **Jon is Roberts son not Rhaegar's, there will not be any white walkers or the living dead.**

 **I will update my other stories I'm trying to end all of them in the next few chapters, this story will only be two chapters long.**


End file.
